Talk:Halcyon
Unnecessary Article? Koyashi commented on his edit that "proper names don't need articles". Is this article unnecessary? The reason I made the article stub is that it was linked to in several other articles. I'm relatively new to the wiki so I don't really know what qualifies as article material. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 09:59, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :Considering that his edit was to remove the "the", I am guessing he is referring to the grammatical element "the", not the page itself. But it's just a guess. The article (i.e., the page) should definitely exist. — Stabber ✍ 16:48, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::That's what I was thinking too. Thanks... — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 03:38, 28 May 2006 (CDT) Bounty on Wash and Zoe's reference (This is only relevant to Firefly fans) OK, I've searched all over the Jade Sea and no one seems to fit. They can't simply have forgotten the Washburns, can they? — Stabber ✍ 21:47, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :Nice of them to include this at all I'd say.. Would be nice seeing the rest, though! --Markild 16:18, 28 May 2006 (CDT) During the quest The Halcyon Job, there are two additional crew members. Jo, a female hammer warrior, and Perlo, a male with no dialogue. Jo's dialogue is something along the lines of "Rion runs this ship. If you have business, talk to the captain". Could these be the missing Washburnes!? - Valentein —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 65.95.198.69 (talk • ) 13:58, 20 June 2006 (CDT). :Well, this comment is a few years late, but I just wanted to concur; I do believe that Jo is Zoe and Perlo is Wash, if only because he's the only missing main character, Wash's job wouldn't really translate to a profession (Simon was the monk, Jayne was the warrior, etc), and Perlo doesn't have a prof. I doubt Anet, with its endless fascination with the Firefly series ("Ahoy there, Cap'n Tightpants" - Lionguard in corsair costume on ITLaPD weekend), would leave out such an important character as Wash. And Jo couldn't be anyone but Zoe. 01:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Leviathans Considering how ridiculously overboard Anet has gone with the Firefly references in Factions and Nightfall, I'm assuming that the Leviathans are a Farscape nod; just not sure if we should note it in this article, in the Leviathan article, or not at all. --Nunix 17:44, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Just wondering, but how on earth is this supposed to move? Vast amounts of Manpower and Magic... But does it float? Or do they simply drag it over the Jade Sea? Seems sort of absurd. Trivia section needs to be cleaned up. Badly.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:45, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :wikipedia:Halcyon. I can't see anything that looks like a reference. --Macros 01:04, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Duh. That totally looks like a fish boat raft barge thingy.--Alari 01:30, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::I saw that, and my reasoning was that that thing is not 5 stories high with massive sails. It does have red paint however, I'll give you that. --Macros 01:51, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::No its a boat, it has to be a reference. ::::On topic now, whats the point of this thing, if I were a kurzick solider I would just walk around it, out of bow range, whats it gonna do pursue at .5 mph?--Alari 02:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I believe the thing is that it's a moving bunker and as you said people would have to get out of range of it which is pretty bad if it's in front of some city with minefields/traps/cunning IEDs everywhere else except where it is, tactically speaking, it's done it's job. In short, it can be used as a "if everywhere else is pretty stupid to attack and the only thing else is that moving tank, which do we attack?" i.e tactical Hobson's Choice. Flechette 02:25, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's a fort. Better than a fort, because forts can't move. The job of forts is to defend an area. They do that by housing several soldiers who can run outside, kill things, then run back inside and be safe. ::::::That's from a lore point of view. From a practical standpoint, it's not much of a fort. It doesn't even have a gate! And it's woefully undermanned. So in short it's kinda pointless, but none-the-less cool looking. --Macros 02:42, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's still a place of shelter, deflecting arrows and restricting enemy access to limited points while giving advantages to defenders inside. Also the possibility of a skeleton crew isn't too fantastic to believe. Flechette 02:54, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::One problem Flechette, pirates aren't quite advanced enough to create explosives, even less a mine. Magic traps? Kurzicks are more magic then luxons, could find a way around. As for tactical, you send troops to other areas, by the time it's able to move those troops could be long gone or well entrenched. To easy to outmaneuver by raiding parties.No siege equipment either! I would mount a huge catapult, Mangonel, trebechut, at least a ballista on it. ::::::::Well protected? I would just go up and shoot a Burning Arrow at it. Thats a lot of wood and no wet hides to protect it. --Alari 03:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::This is "Guild Wars" well protected. It doesn't stand up to constant seige by reality calling. Flechette 03:21, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Whats the fun of roleplaying if you cant burn something down, I still would love to shoot a flaming arrow at it, even if game mechanics deny me that pleasure. Mostly just cause its stupid looking and the quest was kinda annoying.--Alari 03:23, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::What's the point of burning something down if you can't put it out. Every action has a counterpart. In this case there is no action or counter part. I never liked anything in the jade sea to start with, which is why I never got Grandmaster Cartographer, My hate for luxons and their land is nearly overwhelming. Flechette 03:30, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Why would I want to put it out? And how would it be, the nearest body of water is in Kurzick lands. The jade sea does suck tho. Flying fish, smelly pirates, and untamed bands of criminals running around, don't get me wrong the forest sucks to, but you go one way in it and you'll most likely get where you want, jade sea is maze like in many zones.--Alari 03:36, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Cantha in its entirety is a maze. The city is worst, but both forest and sea are almost identically difficult to navigate... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:47, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Yep, agree. As I first enter Kaineng City, I just was like "Where the f*** is the exit?" And the explorables aren't better either. I had to walk back more then once because I didn't get where to walk. 3r1c 20:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) About the page I think we should add a full list of crew members and the quests its involved in. It took me forever to find the crew mebers, and the quests are the only thing about it otherwise worth mentioning. [[User:Uberxman1028|'Uberxman1028']] 02:18, 26 May 2008 (UTC) : So why didn't you? ;-) I did it just now before I even saw your comment, though. mendel 01:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Perlo = Necro? There is no Necromancer on the crew, and we don't know Perlo's profession. Coincidence? Why is he listed as having level 10? mendel 01:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC)